


The Education of Professor Percy

by lesyeuxverts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Incest, Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesyeuxverts/pseuds/lesyeuxverts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy got what he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Education of Professor Percy

It took a vial of Polyjuice, two Time-Turners, and a generous dose of Felix Felicis, but in the end, Teddy had got what he wanted: Percy.  
  
Yes, Teddy seduced the buttoned-up, repressed, precise Percy Weasley, the same strict professor that had featured in his fantasies for the past seven years. (They always started the same way, with Percy wearing his professor's robes, pushing his glasses down his nose and staring over the rims at Teddy. _"Transfiguration is a demanding magical science, Mr. Lupin, and you haven't been putting the requisite effort into your studies. Report to my quarters for detention this evening and let me show you how to … use your wand properly."_ )  
  
Teddy had imagined it every way: with him on his knees, spreading Percy's professorial robes and finding his cock already hard, licking it from base to tip and tasting the bead of pre-come already gathered there … with him on his back, letting Percy pound into him … against the wall … in the Transfiguration classroom ... in Grandma Molly's kitchen… None of it was as good as the reality.  
  
The reality was a naked Percy spread out for Teddy, Fred and George – and if he'd had to convince the Minister to declare a national bank holiday, Polyjuice himself into Percy's twin brothers, and sneak into Hogwarts to achieve it, it was worth it. Teddy licked his lips and watched his two counterparts do the same as they all advanced on Percy.  
  
Percy strained against the ropes binding him to the desk. He looked good there – his skin pale against the dark wood, his muscles taut as he struggled – there was a sheen of sweat on his upper lip, and Fred stepped forward to kiss it off. Teddy watched them, the two brothers together, and licked his lips again. He was already hard.  
  
Reaching down to stroke himself, he stepped close enough to hear Percy whisper, "Fred … please. Missed you…."  
  
George stepped behind Teddy, pressing their bodies together. He was taller than Teddy, and he pulled Teddy up into a hard kiss. Their tongues tangled, their teeth clashed, and Teddy tasted blood before George pulled away, gulping in a deep breath and resting his forehead against Teddy's.   
  
"Go and get him," George said, tracing the lines of Teddy's face as though they weren't familiar. "Make him remember you like _this._ "  
  
Teddy grinned at his counterpart. "I don't mind if he wants us like this."  
  
"You do if you want him on a regular basis." George kissed Teddy again and then turned him around, swatting him on the backside and pushing him towards Percy. "Go on."  
  
Stripping off his clothes with a spell, Teddy climbed up onto the table and knelt between Percy's legs. He inched his way up, touching and kissing the body laid out below him, and then he slid in between Percy and Fred, pulling them out of their kiss. He was pressed between their bodies, the slick slide of sweaty flesh and the rhythm of Percy's breathing enough to keep him there. Enough to keep him there always, if only he could stay.  
  
Percy's eyes fluttered open as Teddy kissed him, tasting his lips for the first time. "Teddy…"  
  
"Grown up, hasn't he?" Fred marked Teddy's shoulder blade with a kiss, sucking hard enough to leave a bruise. He rubbed himself against Teddy – and in two hours, Teddy would know what it felt like, know how it felt to be on top of them both and taste them both, kissing one and then the other. Blessed, _blessed_ Felix Felicis.   
  
Teddy still felt high from the potion as he kissed Percy, reaching down to stroke their cocks together. Percy moaned, and Teddy followed the prompting of the potion, knowing just how to touch him, knowing how to bring those soft desperate noises out of him. Watching Percy lose control was the best thing Teddy had ever seen.  
  
George came up in front of Teddy, still grinning. He reached over Teddy to give Fred a kiss. "You three weren't going to leave a bloke out in the cold, were you?"   
  
"Bed," Percy said, his lips still swollen from Teddy's kisses. "Please, not here in my classroom like this … the bed in my quarters will be more comfortable."  
  
Teddy swallowed hard at the thought of Percy's bed, but his Polyjuiced selves took control – Fred expanded the desk and helped George climb up onto it. The two of them kissed for a long moment, stroking each other's cocks, their hands roaming everywhere. Teddy grew even harder at the sight, at the strangled moan Percy gave at seeing his brothers' display.  
  
"I don't think so, Percy. You see, we want–"  
  
"–you to think of this every time you teach. Prim Professor Percy, buttoned-up and proper–"  
  
"–spread out and wanton, begging–"  
  
There were a hundred ways that Teddy had imagined Percy, tied to his desk and begging (a hundred and two ways, to be exact – he had once made a list during History of Magic) but none of them had involved the twins, and none of them had involved this, Teddy pressed against Percy and sharing him with two other men. It was _brilliant_.   
  
And Percy was enjoying it, if Teddy could judge based on the way that he moaned when Fred and George took turns kissing him. He arched his back, leaning into the kisses, and Teddy pressed him back down against the desk, holding him there. Percy's skin was sweat-slick and warm and wonderful under Teddy's fingers, his muscles worked into taut bundles as he struggled – and when Teddy leaned up to kiss him, he relaxed, and Teddy nipped at his bottom lip until he melted into the kiss.  
  
"Tell me what you want," Teddy said into his ear. "Make me want you."  
  
He wanted Percy already, but there was no way Percy could know that. For all Percy knew, Teddy was following the twins, had been pulled into one of their pranks and that was all. That was all.   
  
Fred and George were to either side of Teddy, pressed alongside his body, and Percy was under him. The warmth of their bodies, the heat of their kisses, and the strength of their arms – Teddy relaxed into their embrace, waiting, and he had to strain to hear it when Percy did speak.  
  
"Oh God," Percy said, "oh Merlin. Please… fuck." A new bead of sweat had formed on his upper lip, and he looked nothing like the buttoned-up professor who had tormented Teddy throughout school, as he strained against the ropes that bound him to the desk. " _Please_."  
  
Teddy unbound him with a flick of his wand, and Percy's hands were on him in an instant, tangled in his hair and then running down the length of his back, lingering on the curve of his arse. "Please," Percy said again, and his sharp gulp of breath turned into a moan when Fred reached between them to stroke Percy's cock, and Teddy kissed him, swallowing the rest of Percy's words.   
  
Percy tasted like strong sweet tea, and Teddy ran his hands over Percy's body, learning the shape of him. His hipbones, his chest, the hollow of his throat, his smooth skin – Percy arched into each touch, and Fred and George were there, hands brushing together as they held him down.   
  
"Tell us –"  
  
"–what you want." Fred and George kissed and licked their way across Percy's collarbones, stopping when their lips met on his throat.   
  
They grinned up at him like the cat that got the cream, and Fred pushed Teddy off of Percy and out of their way. Teddy sprawled out on the table, his legs tangled with Percy's, and he stroked his cock while he watched them – long, slow strokes, he was so hard already, needed Percy, _needed_ and he didn't want to come yet.  
  
Fred and George worked their way down Percy's chest, kissing in tandem. They were a picture, the two redheads against Percy's pale skin, their lips almost touching – they paused to kiss, now and then, perfect mirror images. When they reached Percy's breastbone, they split up and worked their way over to his nipples, teasing them into taut peaks. Teddy groaned, stroking himself faster as he watched them: Percy was arching up off the desk, his muscles straining, but Fred and George kept him pinned down, their hands on his shoulders holding him still.   
  
They met again on Percy's stomach, their tongues flicking out into his navel, pink against his pale flesh – he cried out, thrusting into their touch, and Fred stroked Percy's cock, while George's hand on Percy's thighs stroked his balls and ventured lower. Teddy gulped when George's fingers disappeared and he tugged sharply on his balls, trying not to come too soon. He'd never imagined that it would be like this, the noises that Percy made and the way that he looked, framed by the twins.  
  
"Come here," Percy said, licking his lips and looking straight at Teddy.  
  
Teddy leaned over to kiss him, touching him – he splayed his fingers over Percy's breastbone, feeling his heartbeat. Percy felt nothing like Teddy's fantasies, he felt better, solid and warm and perfect. Teddy scattered kisses on Percy's cheekbones and then pulled back to look at him. "What do you want?"  
  
Percy licked his lips again. He faltered, but he was no prim and buttoned-up professor here. He was sprawled out on his desk and he was needy and wanton. "You," he said. "I want you to suck me off, I want to come on your face. I want to watch while George fucks you, while Fred fucks me."  
  
Fred and George let Percy up then, taking turns to kiss him before passing him to Teddy. "He's yours," George said, winking.   
  
Teddy had never imagined anything like this, Percy reaching for him, lips still swollen from his brother's kisses. "How – how should we do this?"  
  
"Like this," Fred said, nudging Teddy until he moved. "You sixty-nine Percy, and George and I–"  
  
"–will sandwich the two of you." George Summoned a vial of lube from his pocket, catching it on his palm with a satisfying thwack. He slicked two fingers with it and then offered the vial to Fred before settling in behind Teddy, pressing kisses to his neck and shoulder blades. "You okay with this?"  
  
Fucking himself, fucking Percy, sucking Percy – Time-turners were fucking brilliant, Teddy decided. He arched back into George's touch and moaned.   
  
Percy was right there, close enough to touch, and Teddy reached out to touch him with light teasing strokes to his cock and balls. He'd never seen Percy like this. He'd imagined it, time after time, the moment that Percy came undone, the expression on his face and the taste of his come, and now it was going to be his. Perfect Percy losing control because of him.  
  
George slid two fingers into Teddy, and he knew just how to touch him, just how to curl his fingers, just the rhythm to set – he knew, and it was brilliant, it was so brilliant that Teddy had a hard time catching his breath. He moaned, and Percy shifted closer to him, his cock bobbing against Teddy's lips. "Do it," he said, his strict professor-voice turned breathless and strained, and Teddy obeyed.   
  
He parted his lips, taking just the head of Percy's cock at first, swirling his tongue around it and sucking until Percy's hips bucked and he moaned. Teddy held him in place with one hand and continued to suck – he teased and withdrew and came back to tease Percy more, but in the end, he worked his way down the length of Percy's cock. He tasted and felt incredible, he was hard for Teddy and wanted him – wanted _him._   
  
"Fuck, please, just do it. I can't–" Following Percy's directions had never been this good when Teddy was in school. He held Percy still while Fred slid into him, and then they moved together, both of them thrusting as one – George slammed into Teddy and Fred thrust into Percy, and Teddy and Percy came together in the middle, Teddy opening his throat wider and taking Percy in completely.   
  
Percy was stroking Teddy's cock, one hand fondling his balls and moving back to touch the place where he was joined with George. Teddy moaned – it was brilliant, fucking brilliant, and he'd never wanted to come this badly before. He needed Percy, needed Percy to touch him, needed Percy to come down his throat and–  
  
Fred and George were moving faster, rocking the four of them together. George's fingers were bruising Teddy's hipbones, he was gripping so hard, and he bit down on Teddy's shoulder as he came, marking him. "Fuck, so fucking–"  
  
"Brilliant," Fred finished for him, reaching across Teddy and Percy to touch him. Teddy moaned, his throat vibrating around Percy's cock – he loved to watch the twins together, beautiful and– and Percy pulled out, reaching down to fist his own cock.  
  
"Gonna come," he said, breathless and needy and pleading. "I'm going to come, Teddy … all over your face, on your skin, on you – need you, need you to come too…"  
  
Teddy closed his eyes, groaning as Percy stroked him faster. He was so close himself, he'd been on the edge all evening and this was his fantasy, better than ever before, and Percy was coming on his face, on his lips and on his cheeks and Teddy wanted Percy and needed him, and…  
  
Teddy's world blanked out for a minute when he came, everything white and beautiful as stars, and he'd never felt this complete before. When he came to, Fred and George were nudging him away from Percy.  
  
"Come on," George said, dressing the three of them with a spell. The cloth was rough on Teddy's skin and it felt odd to be clothed again, strange to be taken away from Percy. "No time to loiter here, there's mischief to be managed."  
  
"The shop won't mind itself, you know, and–"  
  
"–you promised to help out this weekend."  
  
"Lots to do."  
  
"New products to test."  
  
"Work to be done."  
  
Percy was still sprawled on his desk, looking sated and decadent and nothing at all like the professor who had taught Teddy. He struggled to sit up and follow, reaching out to them.   
  
"Wait – what? You've had Teddy at the shop today? Have you … did you test some of your products on him? What is this?"  
  
The twins only laughed, pulling Teddy with them. He went willingly enough, his eyes fixed on Percy, pale against the dark wood of his desk, hopping down from it and crossing the room to them–  
  
"Fred? George? Tell me this wasn't–"  
  
They pulled Teddy out the door and into a broom cupboard, sharing a quick three-way kiss. Teddy could have lost himself in that kiss – kissing himself, knowing his own responses, his own needs – but there was no time for that.   
  
Teddy pulled out the Time-Turner and the vials of Polyjuice and grinned at the twins. "Ready?"


End file.
